The problems associated with dripping candles, complete burning and even burning are well recognized. In particular, the problems associated with burning wider candles, for example, candles having a relatively large diameter (i.e., greater than about an inch (about 2.5 cm)) are readily apparent. For example, these types of candles typically burn unevenly or core burns deeply leaving the walls intact or a combination thereof. The end result is that much of the candle goes unused and the aesthetic appeal of the candle is ruined.
There have been numerous attempts to design candle burning devices, for example, candle followers that sought to provide practical and aesthetically attractive solutions. However, currently available candle followers suffer from a variety of shortcomings. For example, candle holders currently on the market are bulky and/or of relatively heavy construction, and are designed to sit only on the shoulders or outer edges of the candle. These designs can tend to cause the candle to burn unevenly. Other undesirable features include the tendency to fit like a skirt or sleeve over the outside of the candle, which not only conceals the candle but also prevents complete burning. Such followers are also undesirable because they are constructed from expensive glass, solid metals or ceramics. Besides being costly to manufacture and buy, these materials can be become too hot and cause tilting or cocking as the candle burns unevenly. Even less desirable is that many currently available candle followers cause wax pooling along the top and outside of the candle, which inevitably leads to considerable dripping and mess.
Thus, there exists a need in the market for a candle burning device, for example, a candle follower, that is simple, light, reusable, inexpensive to manufacture and sell, and that allows for the substantially even burning of the candle, and at the same time reduces dripping and waste. Moreover, there is a need for such a device that is aesthetically pleasing and which does not conceal a significant portion of the candle. Furthermore, there is a need for a device which provides all these advantages and, in addition, allows the user to burn nearly the entire candle.